


Costume

by bennys_cologne



Series: POWERS Halloween [1]
Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Clothes swap, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Partying, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: The anual powers Division Halloween Party suddenly get´s less boring when Christian and Emile share more then a kiss...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my friends, it´s one of my favourite times of the year. As you can see this all takes part in random one shots that are not really connected to each other. I hope you all enjoy reading and have a pleasant evening...
> 
> Just so you know, this Little fella: (|`w´|) was supposed to be a pumpkin, I don´t know why I chosed to let him stay there, but I Kind of like him....

For Christian Walker, the annual LAPD´s Halloween party was a waste of time. A bunch of drunk people, half a dozen of them dressed either as a horrible Wolfe imitate, with fake blood smeared around their mouths and torn clothes, or woman as slutty versions of Retro Girl, both made Christian pull a face and look into another direction, not that other party´s would be any different, but he didn´t knew the people there. At least the drinks were free, and whoever was responsible for catering did a pretty good job with the food, so that was Walker´s only reason to stay and party with his colleagues instead of somewhere else, where he might have hooked up with some pretty girl or two already. Or maybe it was to prevent any kid´s knocking onto his door for candy.

“Hey Walker” Deena greeted him, she was wearing a torn shirt, the one SuperShock had destroyed when he attacked her, he noticed, with lots of fake blood and a pretty realistic looking heart pouring out of the hole in it and plastic screws in her curly hair. So, probably a macabre version of Frankenstein´s monster, he thought. “What is it, partner?” Walker asked her, trying to sound interested. Hopefully she wouldn´t ask him how he liked the party so far.

“It´s just, Commander Cross is still in his office, working and we” She pointed at Kutter behind her, who was currently talking to a crowd and was wearing a badly made Diamond costume. This fucker. “We thought that you... maybe... could go and bring him a piece of cake. `M sure he would appreciate it.” At first, Christian wanted to say no, it was already fucking late and all he wanted to do was go home and empty another bottle of beer, but the smile Deena gave him was just irresistible. He groaned and pulled a face.

“Yeah, okay, why not.” He took the cake out of her hand and made his way downstairs, where the empty Powers Division was. Only two lights were still on, one was from a detective; he had forgotten the name of, and Emile´s office. He knocked on the door and waited a second, to come in. “Walker, is everything alright?” Emile asked when the ex power entered. Christian nodded. 

“Of course. I just thought you might want something to eat.” He placed the plate on Emile´s desk and sat down on the couch next to it. “Nice tie, by the way.” He said, trying to sound friendly. In a way, he meaned it, Cross was wearing a black tie with smiling white ghosts on it, maybe the most festival Christian had ever saw him, besides the Christmas sweaters his commander wore every year. They just sat there, in silence, the loud music from upstairs banging above their heads. 

Emile did not respond, but Christian could make out a faint blush that crept up the commander’s neck the longer the detective stayed. “Yes, well, is there anything else you´d like to say?” Emile asked. Christian shook his head and got up. “No, it´s fine. But you should eat the cake, it´s fucking good.” Now the blush had reached Emile´s cheeks. “I know. I´m the one who made it.” 

Oh shit. Christian thought. “Well, seems like you’re the only reason I came to this party after all.” Oh god, had he really just said that? What the fuck had come into his mind? “I mean, you’re... your cake. Because it´s so good, not because... ugh...” He groaned and turned around to leave. 

“Walker?” The ex power stopped when he heard Emile´s voice. “Will you come back and just kiss me already or what?” Christian swallowed hard. Was he fucking dreaming? “What?” The brunette must have been joking. “You heard me. I´m waiting.” Christian closed the door again, uncertain what to do next. He went back to Emile´s desk and leaned over to place a quick kiss on the brunette´s lips, it felt so good, he felt like in a dream. “What if somebody comes in?” He asked in a hushed voice. God, how much he wanted the kiss to deepen, to do all the things he had dreamed of in those nights, when he couldn´t sleep and laid in his bed, thinking of all the different ways his and Emile´s first time could go.   
But the risk was too high. Not here, he thought.

“Follow me.” Cross ordered, and his tone set a warm feeling through Christian´s lower belly. They made their way down the hall, were the music slowly grew quiet. Emile opened the door to one of the interrogation rooms. Then he was on the ex power again, hands fumbling with Christian´s white shirt. The detective moaned quietly, muffled by the shirt being pulled over his head. “Kinda clique isn´t it?” He laughed as Emile pressed him against the table.

“Walker, shut the fuck up.” Cross order while bending down to press an open mouthed kiss to Christian´s collarbone. 

“Make me.” 

(|`w´|)

“Hey Walker.” Deena smiled at her partner when she saw him coming up the stairs, commander Cross in tow. She quickly waved him over to her. “What is it this time?” He asked, seeming pretty rushed. She could hardly suppress a big smile at the sight in front of her. “Nice tie.” She said, pointing down. 

He followed her finger, his hands fumbling with the black and white tie. She winked at him and then walked away, back to her boyfriend. Christian just stood there, his cheeks red as he watched the smiling ghosts on the tie in perplex. He looked around, but nobody else seemed to have noticed the change in his outfit. The ex power thought about what just happened for a moment, trying to make sense out of everything. Until Emile laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. “My kids aren`t home tonight.” 

This year’s Halloween party wasn´t so bad after all.


End file.
